Poor Nick
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: Jonas brothers story. What happens when Kevin and Joe find out the their little brother is getting picked on by the bully? Read and find out. In this story Nick is 13, Joe is 15, and Kevin is 16. The bully Alex is 14. In this story the boys will has Lucas as a last name.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV-

I heard my alarm go off and signed. The weekend had gone by to fast. Now I had to go to school again. It's not that I don't like school. I'm really pretty good at school. The problem is Alex, the school bully. He picks on me the worst and he even hits me sometimes. My brothers don't know about this because their in high school and I'm still in middle school.

As I walked to school I could help but think about how Alex would be today Mondays are always the worst. I can't even tell a teacher about this, because that's what Alex wants. He wants me to be a cry baby who is a teachers pet. One think I know is to never do what a bully wants you to do. So I suffer in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick POV-

I was in the hallway putting my stuff in my locker when the door slammed shut. I already know it was Alex. "What's up Lucas". I didn't even bother looking up. I know what would happen. "Give me your money", he demanded. I sign and handed over my lunch money. "See you later loser", he said walking away, but not before kicking me in the leg. I signed and headed off to class.

* * *

As the day went on Alex keep picking on me in between classes. Soon, but not as soon as I want, the day ended and I headed home. As usually it was quite. I get home an hour before my brothers and Mom and Dad both work late. I when in the bathroom and checked to make sure nobody could see where Alex had hit me. Once I was sure all the cuts and broaches where covered up I when to my room and started working on my home work.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin's POV-

When Joe and I got home I sent him up to his room to start on home work. Then I headed to the kitchen and started working on dinner. Soon I was done and called for Joe and Nick to come downstairs and eat. Joe came running into the dining room while Nick seemed to be limping. "Are you ok", I asked. "Yea, I'm ok. I just tripped and fell at baseball practice". "Well try to be more careful". Some how I didn't think he was telling me the true.

Joe and I dug into dinner while Nick mainly picked at it. "Are you sure your ok?" I notices that he looked a little pale. I put a hand on his forehead and could feel heat coming off it. "Come on Nick, let's go check your temperature. It turned out that Nick had a small fever. I sent him to bed, then called the school to let them know that Nick wouldn't be in tomorrow.

A/n- wil it's almost 1 in the morning here and I have class tomorrow. I'll try to update when I get home. better go to bed now. If my mom finds out I'm up well it's won't be pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's POV-

Well Kevin is making me stay home today. I don't mine, but I know thing will be bad when I go back. I'm also worried that Kevin might be figuring out what's happening. If he finds out he'll tell my parents. My mom can be really over portion with me.

Later that day, Macy, who is my only friend who knows about Alex, came over and brought me my home work. She came in my room and talked for a little while.

"How are you going to keep hiding this? It's getting bad"

"I know, but what can I do. If anyone finds out things will only get worse."

"Come on Nick. You should at least tell your brothers"

"No way Macy. I can handle this myself. I don't need my brother fighting every battle for me."

"Whatever. If thinks get any worse and you don't tell anybody, I WILL"

* * *

After Macy left I laid down on my bed thing about how I'm going to get out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin's POV-

I sent Joe to school for the day, I stayed with Nick. He seemed out of it today. When Macy come over I sent her to Nick's room. What they didn't know was that I was esdropping on them. I was listening to what they were saying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My baby brothers was getting picked on by some bully at school and he was trying to make sure nobody knew about it. I felt so bad. I mean I'm a big brother. I'm support to protect my little brothers. I will have to talk to Nick about this.

After Macy left I went into Nicks room.

"Nick we need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about"

"I just hear you talking with Macy"

"What? You were spying on me"

"Yes, and I'm glad I did"

"I can't believe you."

Nick jumped up and run out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door, before I could stop him


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV-

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away. Soon I was at the park. I walked up to the playground. I crawled under the slide. As I sat down I pull my knees up to my chest and put my head down.

Kevin's POV-

I ran out to the front yard. I couldn't see Nick anywhere. Joe came walking up the side walk. I quickly told him what happen and we run off looking for Nick. The first place we looked was the park. Joe thought he saw something under the slide. When we got closer I saw that Nick was under a slide. I pulled him out.

Soon I got him out. I didn't want to wake him up yet. So I picked him up and carried him home. I put in his bed and Joe and I waited for him to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's POV-

I woke up and relished I was in my bedroom. Kevin and Joe were sitting down next to my bed. Based on the look on their faces I could tell they both know what was happening. I signed I know they would start asking me questions. Looks like it's time for one of my cover stories.

Kevin's POV-

While we were waiting for Nick to came to, we talked. I called Macy and had her come over. We made her tell us what she know. I was shocked by the stories she was telling us. Soon Nick began to stir. We sent Macy out in the hall.

Macy's POV-

I told Kevin and Joe everything that has be happening to Nick. How Alex was always picking on him on just about anything, for the shoes he(Nick) wear, to the grades he got. How he(Alex) would even hit him(Nick) sometimes. But the worst was when Alex hit Nick in the leg with a textbook. As I finished telling the story Nick started to wake up. Kevin and Joe sent me out in the hall, stay they would call me back in a few minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick's POV-

Kevin and Joe somehow found out that I have a big brouse on my leg. I tried to tell them that I had just fallen down the stairs, but they weren't buying it. Then to my surprise Macy came in my room. I could tell by the look on her face she had told them everything. At that point I broke down crying. Soon I hear the front door open and I know in a matter of minutes Mom would be in my room and find out about this too.

Mrs. Lucas POV-

When I came home I was surprise that none of the boys were in the living room watching TV. I when up stair and found everyone in Nick's room. I couldn't help but notices the tears in Nick's eyes. Soon the story came out. I was frustrated. Soon we had calmed Nick down and he went to bed. I went right to the phone and called the school to make an appointment to meet with the Principal about all of these.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick's POV-

I could tell Mom was mad about all this. Kevin held me as I cried into his chest. So I felt myself slipping off into sleep. I felt Kevin picking me up and putting me in bed. Then everyone left my room so I could sleep in peace. I hear Mom stomping down the stairs. This can not go well.

Joe's POV-

I just can't believe all this is happening. Nick sure had us all fooled. We all thought that he loved school and was living a great life. I guess he really got a lot out of these acting lesson he took for broadway. I feel bad about all this. I mean I'm a big brother, I should be the one who Nick talks to about thinks like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs. Lucas/Sandy's POV-

Later that night I was in bed talking to Tom. I desisted to home school the kids. We have tons of money set aside incase we needed it. Plus Joe and Kevin both had part time jobs. I know it would be hard to get all the boys to go for this. I called Mrs. Mica(Macy mom) and talked her in to let us home school Macy too.

the end

A/n- this story was based on some stuff that happen to me in middle school. I change it a little bit to fit Nick. The stuff that Macy tells Joe and Kevin really did happen to me. I keep it all bottled up until I reach my break down. It took my a few years to be able to write this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
